


Good Kitty

by TaymeeLove



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Kink Week [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Pet Play, Threesome - M/M/M, cat yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Yuri had been feeling down, Otabek knew just what to do to make him feel better. JJ was along for the ride this time, but he was glad he was.





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this to [Kawaillo](http://kawaiilo-ren.tumblr.com/) forever and a day ago. I hope you enjoy it :D  
> Check out more of her art on her blog and her side blog ((which you'll have to dig for cause idk if she'd be okay with me giving it out .. but it's totally worth the dig))

He lay spread out on his back and naked with only his jade collar and knee high stockings on on in the middle of the cleared out room, his owners had converted the room a few months ago for him. All that was left in the room now was a few scratching posts for him to play on, some toys, and his litter box in the corner. He was allowed out of the room, if he stayed off the furniture and crawled his way back up to the room to his box when he needed to potty. Otabek sat on the floor next to Yuri giving their kitten tickles on his belly while JJ stood next to Yuri’s head with a fish that was attached to a wand he moved up and down every time Yuri tried to catch it. 

-x- 

Yuri had been feeling especially anxious since JJ’s parents came over and told his boyfriend to break up with him. He kept feeling like he was just using his boyfriends to satisfy himself and that he was good for nothing, they had told him countless times that wasn't true, but Yuri refused to believe. 

It had been a while since Otabek and Yuri had done any pet play, Yuri’s tail plug and cat ears sat in their box, forgotten, until Otabek saw Yuri’s need to get out of himself for a little while and suggested they start up again. JJ had been explained what type of things are to be done when Yuri was a kitten and how all of them were to act. They sat down at the kitchen table and talked about everything to expect this time around since Yuri now had two owners to play with him. 

His ears and tail were the same light blonde of his hair. They had searched forever for a matching pair, a second tail that was attached to a belt was also bought for times when a plug wasn't needed. The ears were that of perfection, the animatronics in them caused them to move like real ears would, they cost a pretty penny, but Otabek would do and buy anything for his kitten. 

“Are you still okay with sex during your pet play,” Otabek asked. 

“Yes, though where I don't mind having both of you at the same time, I don't want that for my kitten,” Yuri answered frankly never much for sugar coating things or having any kind of filter. Nor should he in moments like this when he needed to be open and honest about things. “Maybe when we all get more used to it, and JJ understands better, but for now, my kitten just wants to have sex with Beka.” 

While JJ was a little saddened by this, he knew his time would come and as long as Yuri was happy and safe he was fine with whatever happened. Otabek and Yuri discussed things a little farther with more details while JJ tried his best to understand. They wouldn't play until two days from then so he had time to research and learn. 

The first time JJ just sat in the corner and watched Otabek and Yuri communicate through meows and purrs, and their facial movements. This time though he was able to take a more active role, still off to the sidelines but participating a little. 

-x- 

He moved out of reach of his owners and he crawled over and climbed up his scratching post. He sat perched on the top of the post to stretch out and play with the stuffed mouse. A small purr came from his mouth when he sat down on the tail plug inside of him, he licked at his hand to cover up the sound but Beka and JJ smiled at him hearing it. 

Yuri watched as JJ sat next to Otabek and they began talking about him like he wasn't there to hear them talk. They sat there fully clothed in their plain t-shirts and skinny jeans with socked feet. Coos of such a beautiful kitten and such like echoed around the empty room. His owners spoke of their days at work and of what was to come in their schooling while Yuri played with his mouse without a care in the world. 

After a while Yuri got bored of his toy and climbed off his post and over to his owners. He crawled over JJ and Otabek's outstretched legs sashaying his tail into their faces to get over to his other toys to enjoy. 

"Ready for some real fun, Kitten," Otabek asked Yuri after he'd been busy with batting around the spotted colorful balls with a little marble inside to make noise. 

Yuri looked up, his head tilted and his animatronic ears moving in a questioning way. 

"Follow us," JJ told him as Otabek grabbed out Yuri's leash from his pocket and attached it to the 'o' ring on his collar. The leash was a perfect match to the jade color of his collar, the studded cubic zirconia diamonds on both glistened in the light. 

Yuri was a little apprehensive to follow. He knew he wasn't allowed out of the room, but if his owners wanted him to leave he suspected it to be fine and crawled out to follow them. They led them to the bedroom. The ultrabed that JJ had ordered for them sat in the middle of the room. It was huge about nine feet by seven feet, just enough room for all three of them to fit on the bed and still have room to move around. The posts on the end of the bed held of the cranberry red sheer fabric canopy that surrounded the memory foam mattress. Otabek moved the canopy out of the way, with a clear look to Yuri to get on. Looking up at his masters Yuri meowed his question. 

"It's fine, Kitten, just this once," Otabek was quick to state as he let go of the leash for Yuri to climb up onto the monster sized bed. 

Yuri got on the bed and moved in a circle until he found a spot he deemed comfortable and lay down with his hands folded under his face and legs curled under him. JJ and Otabek crawled onto the bed with him and began running their fingers down him on opposite sides causing him to purr in content. 

JJ and Otabek moved slowly, feather light touched of fingers became clearer with their intent to make Yuri meow and purr for more. JJ knew that his role in this, was more or less a spectator, so it was Otabek's job for the next step to happen. He crawled to the side of the bed to reach in their drawer of toys and lube that they kept handy and threw the lube to his lover for their boyfriend. 

Otabek began to move his lips down Yuri's spine. He kissed between each bone on his decent as JJ did the same thing to Yuri's side. Once Otabek reached Yuri's tailbone the kisses stopped and were replaced by experienced fingers that walked their way down. 

Yuri purred in protest once lips left his body. His purrs were cut off when JJ's hands cradled his shoulders and pushed him onto his back, as soon as he landed he felt a finger tickling his hole. He mewled happily as he felt the digit push in. It felt a little off to him to not be able to call out any names, it being so long since him and Beka did this, but he wouldn't be caught dead complaining especially not after the ears pinned to his hair were pulled by JJ biting on them. Yuri looked back at the slightly taller brunette gave him a suggested look, a whine left his throat as he puffed his lips asking for a kiss. 

Otabek played for a while with one finger, before adding a second, then pushed in a third finger to his pet as he heard the other whine to JJ for a kiss, his hand grabbed the leash and pulled a little. Yuri knew the only noises he could make were purrs and meows until told he could make others. The end of the leash was used as a little whip to tap lightly against Yuri's stomach as a warning to not try that again. With three of his fingers moving steadily with little resistance, he turned them to pay attention to the spot he knew made Yuri see stars. He was gifted with the most beautiful meow his Kitten had given to him thus far. 

"I think you're ready Kitten," Otabek informed his pet, leaving a pause for Yuri to protest if he didn't think so. When no sounds of protest were made, Otabek removed his fingers and lay down in the middle of the bed. With his hands, he patted his lap to let Yuri know to get on it. 

Yuri looked between his two masters as he made sure that was something he could do and crawled seductively on his hands and knees to straddle Otabek's waist.

  


"Purrs and meows still, unless they are my name or JJ's name." Otabek commanded as Yuri sank down on his member.

The meow that came out of Yuri sounded suspiciously like "fuck," but Otabek gave his boy another break as he tapped his stomach slightly harder this time with the leash end. 

Yuri placed his hands onto Otabek's chest as he turned his head to face JJ and moved his hips in little figure eights getting used to the feeling. As soon as he felt comfortable he winked at JJ and began bouncing on Otabek. 

Babbles of praises began falling out of Otabek's mouth as Yuri moved, JJ spoke praises too, but mostly parroted what Otabek was saying. They pet down his sides and tickled his fake kitten ears as Yuri continued his movement's meowing out their names every once and a while when he accidentally hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars. It wasn't in his mind to bring himself pleasure tonight though, so he moved until he'd no longer see the lights behind his eyes than start his rolling again. Even though it wasn't about him he still moved between Otabek and JJ craving their touches as much as he could get. 

"Come on kitten. This is as much for you as it is for us. Give us a good show now." Otabek told him. 

Yuri began to move with purpose. He was close and he knew Otabek was too. Opening his eyes, he looked first towards Beka, seeing that vain is his neck that was only there when he was holding back, then to JJ who had one hand on Yuri's dick and the other on his own. Yuri grabbed onto Beka's hand and pulled it from his hip to place around JJ's dick. Otabek moved his hand in motion with his thrusts. Closing his eyes again, Yuri focused on finding that spot again, he jerked when he found it again. JJ's unoccupied hand moving to his hips to help him like Otabek was. 

Yuri opened his eyes to find JJ and Otabek nodding at each other than looking at him. He moved his head to the side stopping his movements and purred his question, his ears moving in a confused manor. 

"It's our turn to help. Just hold on for the ride." Otabek told him as JJ moved to kneel over Beka's knees. 

JJ moved both his hands to Yuri's hips and began moving him harder than he could ever imagine riding. Otabek impaling him every thrust down to rub in that area that had him throwing his head back against JJ's shoulder. He didn't last much longer and came all over Beka's stomach in seconds, JJ moving him till Otabek's own moans joined his. 

With JJ's hands still on Yuri's hips, Yuri looked back between his two boyfriends. Communicating with Beka just what he was thinking. 

"Lay down, JJ. Next to me." Otabek told him, reaching out for his hand. 

When JJ complied Yuri quickly moved over him, sliding down his still hard dick. Loose and lubed from Otabek, JJ fit in perfectly. 

"Good thing we're about the same size, aye?" JJ joked, Beka and Yuri just gave him equal 'you aren't funny' looks. 

Yuri planted his hands on JJ's chest and began moving again. Purrs of content leaving his chest, he always loved not stopping sex even after he came, it was probably one of the best things about having two boyfriends he could think of. Otabek began kissing all the spots on JJ that made him squirm and Yuri did every motion he knew that caused the same reaction. 

"Fuck," JJ yelled as he emptied himself into Yuri, mixing inside of him causing Yuri to purr again and fall forward onto JJ. 

"Such a good kitten," both JJ and Beka told him, rubbing up his back and sides. They moved him on to the middle of the bed. Beka cuddled around his back as JJ went to go get the snacks and cleaning towels. When JJ returned they, both cleaned up Yuri and themselves, JJ reaching for the collar around Yuri's neck. 

"Not yet," Yuri whispered out, his voice hoarse and his hands shakily as he tried to stop JJ. 

"It's okay, Kitten. We can take it off later," Otabek told him, "first drink this water." 

They spent the rest of the night in a Yuri sandwich taking turns feeding him grapes and strawberries, giving him drinks of water. When Yuri calmed enough JJ carried him to the bathroom to his bath where Otabek removed his ears and collar. 

"Such a good kitten, but now's time for Yuri to come back to us." Otabek told him while cleaning his back. 

"I- I- I'm back. I love you both." Yuri told them, giving each a little peck on their cheeks. 

'Oh we're definitely doing this again' was JJ's thought process. Already coming up with ways to play with their kitten again.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five -- Bottoming From The Top. Rough Sex. More then Two People. 
> 
> ((though I'm not sure if the whole 'rough sex' part came through. lol.))
> 
> Also, the art is slightly different, but it's what gave me the thoughts to write this ... so whatever.
> 
>  
> 
> [I did a little research for this.](http://www.submissiveguide.com/2009/04/pet-play-human-pets-primer/%20)


End file.
